It's Just My Heart
by schmackie
Summary: Lust at first sight is what CM Punk sees. But someone else wants her more when they see the new diva, Maria. How far will CM Punk go to get what he wants? PunkxMariaxCena. My first fanfic repost for .CMPunkluver. Sorry it's so horrible! Review


John Jeff and Randy are in the lobby of the hotel in Chicago.

"You hear about the new girl?" asked Jeff.

"Yea, I heard her name is Maria and she's from Chicago. I have a picture of her somewhere… here it is! Isn't she's hot!?!?!? OOO, She's gonna get it!" said Randy.

"Whoa, she is," said John in awe and Jeff was speechless.

"Hold it Randy!" said John, "Who said you get dibs?"

"Well, I saw her first!"

"But not in person" said Jeff.

"Whatever, guys. I'm outta here! Besides I gotta unpack. See you guys at dinner." said John.

"Bye. See ya later." Jeff and Randy said simultaneously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As John was walking in the corridor, he noticed a gorgeous girl getting her room key. He walked over to her and pretended not to notice her. Then she looked at him and realized he was really hot. She took a quick look in her compact then 'accidentally' bumped him. John turned around and before he could say anything, she immediately asked, "Are you John Cena?!?!?"

John replied, "Why yes I am. You obviously know my name so what's the name that goes to that pretty face?"

"Maria. Maria Kanellis. I'm the new diva on RAW."

"O my God. Really? You're even more beautiful in person."

"Why thank you. One second."

"Excuse me, Sir, can I get a bellhop," Maria asked the hotel manager, Thomas.

"No, he's on break," replied Thomas.

"John, can you help me carry my bags? I can't carry all of it without taking like 5 trips." "OK. I'd be glad to."

When the two of them got up to Maria's room, John remarked, "I'm assuming that none of this is makeup?"

"And why would you assume that so quickly?"

"Because you're so gorgeous that you don't need it."

"Aww, you are so full of shit!"

"Well. OK. I got to go unpack. So I'll see you around."

"Bye."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Torrie Wilson and Kelly Kelly went to go meet Maria. Maria had just finished unpacking and she was watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. She went to go answer it and she looked through the little hole on the door. When she saw who it was she let them in.

"Hey," said Torrie and Kelly Kelly.

"Hey," replied Maria.

Torrie asked Maria, "A bunch of us are going to the club tonight; want to join us?"

"Sure," replied Maria, "Do you guys want to come shopping with me for a new outfit to wear tonight. I know the best stores in Chicago."

"Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby in 10. I just got to get my purse," replied Torrie.

"I can't," answered Kelly Kelly," I scheduled a mani/pedi. It's in half an hour. Sorry."

"It's OK. We'll catch up with you later"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once John finished unpacking, he went to Randy's room.

"Guess who I just met," asked John.

Randy asked "What? No hello?"

"Whatever. Just guess."

"Ummmm, Santa Claus?

"No, Maria Kanellis, the new diva on RAW."

"Yea right, I would've believed the Santa Claus thing more!"

"Well, I did. She's really sweet and—"

"Yea, sweet to look at!"

"Well that, and, like, she's really nice, too."

"Did you tell her about me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because, dude, you could totally hook us up?"

"I don't think so."

"You just want her for YOURSELF!!!"

"No, I don't think she'd like you unless she was, like, drunk or something."

"That can be arranged."

"What are you thinking?"

"Is she going to the club with us tonight?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask her."

"Why"

"I… umm… I …umm… I don't know… SHIT!!!!!"

"Got that right, dip face. Do you have her number?"

"No- shit. Maybe Torrie has it. I'll call her now."

"OK"

"HELLLLOW," Torrie answered her cell.

"Hey, it's John."

"So… why'd ya' call?"

"Do you have Maria's number?"

"And may I ask, why?"

"I don't and I just wanted to have it."

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because I—wait… what?"

"I'm at the mall with her shopping for something to wear tonight."

"OK… she's coming tonight?"

"Yea… well we just got to go into Victoria's Secret, buy some underwear and bras then we'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok"

"Buhbye"

"See ya'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… let me guess: they're at the mall, Maria's coming tonight, and they're shopping for bras and thongs."

"Whoa… you're good. How'd ya know all that?"

"1. I heard your half of the conversation. 2. I heard part of her half of the conversation. And, 3 you have that look on your face when you're thinking about a girl naked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
